The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic mail, and more particularly to analysis, organization, and template creation of electronic mail messages.
Electronic mail, or emails, are digital messages that are exchanged between a sender and one or more recipients. The emails are transferred between devices connected over a network, such as the Internet. Email applications that allow a user to access and manage the user's emails operate on a client-server model whereby messages are sent to and stored in a networked server for the recipient, thereby allowing for non-real time correspondence between the sender and the recipient. Email applications, which may be web-based or personal computer-based, typically provide a variety of options for managing emails, such as the ability to delete a message, send a message in response back to the sender, and move an email for storage in a particular folder.